Angel's daughters
by awesomerockstar78
Summary: "I am Dylnn,Angel's daughter"


Tmnt: Angel's daughters

The Turtles were helping Cody with a project. Donnie asked "Cody, what is this for?" Cody was about to answer when Starlee walked in she smiled at Cody and the turtles and stated "Hi boys what's up?" Donnie was about to answer when Leo asked "Who are they?" Cody had just noticed the three girls one had blue hair and violet eyes the second had light pink hair and baby-blue eyes while the third had bright red hair and vibrant green eyes. Raph asked "Who are you?" The pink headed girl whimpered and said "Dylnn I'm scared." The blue haired girl replied "it's okay Emma, its okay they just want answers that is the least we should do after all they do deserve answers." The pink haired girl nodded and watched as her sister walked up to the turtles. Leo tensed then put down his weapons he didn't know why but something about this girl made him not want to hurt her. She said "My name is Dylnn Marie Bridge and these are my sisters Emma Rose and Charlotte Raquel." Raph asked "Wait Bridge as in Angel Anne-Marie Bridge?" Dylnn nodded and said "Yes she is my mother." The turtles jaw dropped open when they heard the news Mikey asked "Are we really supposed to believe that Angel is your mother." Charlotte spoke up for the first time saying "Of course Uncle Mikey, why would we give you any reason not to believe that we are not the daughters of Angel?" The turtles turned to the red head and asked "So are you Emma or Charlotte?" Charlotte replied "Charlotte but please call me Charlee." Then the turtles heard Dylnn yell "EMMA ROSE BRIDGE do not touch a thing!" the turtles watched as the pink haired girl was zapped by Cody's machine causing her to faint. Donnie raced to her catching her before she fell. Mikey asked "Cupcake are you okay?" Dylnn looked at him and asked "How did you know her nickname is 'Cupcake'?" Mikey shrugged then said "I don't know." Charlee smiled and said "You're starting to remember us."

Chapter one: Nieces

Emma woke up and heard Dylnn telling the turtles everything. "Mom was 16 when she got pregnant, Raph had almost skinned her alive. Actually you were all upset but Leo had to stop Raph from killing her." Leo smirked he knew that Raph thought of Angel as a little sister they all did. Dylnn continued "I was born in the bathroom lair because you guys wouldn't wake up, I was born then Emma was born in the shell raiser on the way to the hospital Charlee was the only one born in the hospital." Mikey asked "Why is Charlee's middle name Raquel?" Dylnn said "She was named after Raphael." Emma watched as a look confusion spread across Mikey's face. Finally she spoke "Honestly Charlee hair is the same shade of red as Raph's mask and they have the same green eyes." Raph smiled as I spoke up Dylnn said "Hey EmRo are you felling okay?" I nodded Donnie asked "EmRo?" Charlee said "it's a combo of the first two letters of her first and middle name." Then I heard a robotic British voice saying "Hello Master Cody, Miss Starlee, Turtles." He looked at me and my sisters "And three Hispanic teenage girls." I introduced myself and my sisters saying "My name is Emma this is my big sister Dylnn and my little sister Charlee and we prefer the term 'Latina' you must be Sterling" Sterling nodded and said "Welcome to O'Neil Tech." I smiled at him and said "Thank you Sterling." I turned to Cody "You too Cody for welcoming us into your home although we sort of dropped in." Cody replied "No problem, any family of the turtles are my family too." Then I heard Dylnn yell "Emma, do you still have the meds Charlee's B.P.D is acting up." Cody looked at me and I said "B.P.D, Bi-polar disorder, we all have it so dose Mom." I walked to Charlee and gave her two small white pills saying "Char, take these it will make you feel better." I looked at her than noticed that she didn't need them I replied "Um Starlee where the nearest place to get girl stuff or do people in the future not get these things anymore?" Starlee said "Of course we still get them and since I basically live here I had the lab bath room stocked with them." The turtles looked confused and I said "she had a leak." Luckily the turtles caught my drift and didn't question it then I heard Raph say "great her B.P.D and P.M.S will probably make us all miserable." I laughed and said "You get used to it I mean we live with you."

Chapter Two: I remember

I heard a voice firm but calm, I turned to see Master Splinter his grey fur neatly matted I replied "hello Great uncle." He looked at me and said "Young lady I am sorry but I am not your great uncle now can you please tell me who you are." I smiled and said "My name is Emma Rose Bridge second eldest daughter of Angel Anne-Marie Bridge and Kevin Cortez. And I am your niece, I was born on a cold winter's night in the shell Raiser on the way to the hospital Tio Mikey caught me and gave me my name I remember hearing stories of how my dead beat dad try to take me and my sisters from my mother, but Uncle Raph stopped him. I remember how every morning you would watch as me and my sisters made our way to school I remember how mad you were when I pierced my bellybutton." I paused then continued "I remember how you would always leave notes in mine and my sisters lunches when we were in elementary school, I remember how Donnie helped me create a soda bomb volcano and how Uncle Raph helped me protect myself from any possible thing that could hurt me, I remember how Leo taught me how to ride a bike, how Mikey taught me how to ride a skateboard and I remember every year on my birthday you would leave a blue rose for me and a violet for Dylnn and a Poppy for Charlee." I stopped and heard Sensei say "You remember a lot." I heard Charlee continue "I remember how you chased away the nightmares, I remember how every day when we got home from school you would welcome us home with a kiss on the forehead and I remember our first training session and I remember how you bought me my first art set when I was five with paint made from flowers from Japan and I remember how you would always stick a Cherry Blossom in mine and my sisters hair." Dylnn said "I am the eldest and I remember how mad you were when I first ended up in Juvie for protecting an innocent lady and I remember how every time I didn't feel pretty you would always tell me that I was one of the most beautiful girls in the entire world, I remember how you and the turtles smiled the first time you ever heard me sing, I remember how you held me the night that I caught my first broken heart, I was on the couch in a blue and black strapless dress that Emma had made in tears because I discovered my so called boyfriend was seeing someone else. I remember, waking up to the smell of jasmine and how you would always leave flowers in my room and how you taught me how to enter the other realm." I stated with my sisters at the same time saying "We remember how much you love us, we remember everything that had made its way into our mind we remember the gleam in your eyes when you first saw us no more than two days old and we had already snucked into your heart" I watched as a smile spread across his face and said "Dylnn, my Dylnn I don't know how but I do remember how much I love you and your sisters."


End file.
